


You Missed a Spot

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is shy, Blow Jobs, Car Wash - Freeform, Cas dirties his car on purpose, Cas gets possessive over Dean, Charlie's bright ideas, College AU, Crowley is creepy, Dodgeball reference, Gabe is a shithead, Gabriel has too much fun teasing Sam, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Sam, Sam's first time, Semi Public Sex, The boys are naked, more tags will be added as I go, using spit as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Prompt from FB by Tere Begley!Charlie has the bright idea of raising money via a naked car wash to raise money for the semester's classes. She ropes Benny, Gabriel, Dean and Sam into washing the cars. Sam and Gabe lust after each other but both are afraid to admit it. One day Gabriel has Cas pick him up at the end of the day and sparks fly between Cas and Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/TrickstersCandy

Dean gaped at Charlie, mouth hanging wide open. Her nose wrinkled as a bite of half digested burger rolled out of his mouth and landed on the plate with a sickening splat. “You wanna do _what_?”

Charlie shook her head at Dean and leaned against the back of the booth. They were sitting in a corner booth of the Roadhouse, their favorite joint and easy on their wallets. She glanced at Gabriel and Benny; Gabriel was practically vibrating in his seat, his golden eyes lit up with excitement. Benny just shook his head but the little grin on his lips said it all, he was in. 

“Come on Deano, it’s the perfect way for us to raise money for next semester. And it’s easy work!”

Dean glared at Charlie, Gabe and Benny as they all enthusiastically grinned at him. After swallowing a bite of his burger, he focused his attention back to Charlie. “And we have to be naked for this? Really? And you hate dick, you really want to be hanging out with three of them, all flapping in the breeze and shit?”

“Four.” At Charlie’s words, Gabriel’s gaze landed on Charlie, his eyes narrowing slightly. “I think you should ask Sam to join in.”

“What? No way, I’m not involving Sammy!” Dean protested as he attempted to get out of the booth. Charlie lunged and grabbed a freckled forearm, forcing him to sit back down.

“Think about it. All of you hotties working a car wash, _naked_ , we could make enough to pay for next semester’s classes and then some.” Dean had to admit she had him there. He wished he had known before he started college how expensive it was. Every second he wasn’t in class, he was working at Singer’s Salvage to pay for rent on the little two bedroom apartment he shared with Sammy. Even then he barely scraped enough together to also afford food, let alone books and materials he needed for classes.

Sam had offered multiple times to get a job as well but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. He was damn proud of his little brother attending the same college as him and Dean wanted Sam to keep all of his attention on classes. To this day, Sam didn’t know about the things Dean did to afford clothes or food and Dean intended to keep it that way. Still, at 20 and 18 respectively, Dean felt the need to protect his younger brother.

“Alright, fine. I’m in.”

  
  


X x X

Gabriel had to bite back a groan as they all chipped in for their part of the meal and left the Roadhouse. He was not a prude by any means and had no fear of showing every inch of his skin off to strangers, but he had to admit that he was a little nervous to take part in Charlie’s newest money making scheme. And that reason was blatantly obvious.

Sam. Fucking. Winchester.

The bane of his existence and star of every masterbatory fantasy Gabriel had since they crossed paths at UCLA. One look into those puppy dog eyes and Gabriel was a goner. He was dying to know if the saying was true about guys with big hands and big feet. Not to mention, Sam was so fucking _tall_ that Gabriel wanted to climb him like a tree. Barely coming to Sam’s shoulders, Gabriel bet it would be really easy to do. Just climb on up, wrap his legs around the giants waist and….

_Nope, gotta stop that train of thought. Don’t want to walk around with a boner._

They split up and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at Charlie’s apartment the next day to finalize their car wash plans. Once he was safely inside his little apartment, Gabriel made a beeline for the shower. Stripping quickly while the water was heating up, Gabriel stepped under the spray, groaning out loud as the water hit his skin. His tension over being naked in front of Sammy, his friggin’ crush, began to ebb as his soapy fingers skittered over his skin.

_What would Sam look naked? I bet he’s hung like a moose._ A tingle of desire shot straight to his cock and with a wanton moan, he gripped his stiffening length. He whimpered as he began to stroke the hot flesh, his breath quickly coming out in pants. With his other hand, Gabriel began tweaking a dusky nipple until the little bud of flesh hardened. Closing his eyes, his biggest fantasy of his Samshine played out from behind his lids.

Fantasy Sam came towards him, a wolfish smile on his beautiful lips. Swiftly picking him up and pining him against the wall, Sam claimed his lips with a searing kiss, grinding his impressive length against Gabriel’s growing erection. He licked his way inside Gabriel’s mouth as his hand crawled up the front of Gabriel’s shirt, palming the tanned flesh. Twisting his wrist and picking up speed on his weeping cock, Gabriel turned until his back was facing the spray of the shower. He had learned earlier in his youth that soap did not make a pleasant lube and his heightening pleasure did not allow him to go fetch his bottle of astroglide that was hidden in his bedside drawer.

With a low moan, Gabriel swirled his finger around his puckered hole before he breached the ring of muscle. He crooked his finger, causing him to cry out when he brushed over that magical little lump of flesh. He quickly added a second finger, pistoning in and out the tight hole as he worked his cock, grunting at the waves of pleasure. 

Oh, how badly he wanted to be doing this with Sam! How badly he wanted Sam’s hands on his, roughly or sweetly rocking against him, his cock splitting him wide open. He could feel that all familiar tightening low in his belly and he increased his efforts, chasing his orgasm.

“Fuck...fuck...yes...oh god... _Sam_!” Toes curling, Gabe came with a shout, the shower wall painted with his release. Gingerly removing his fingers from his abused hole, he rested his head on his forearm as he coaxed the remaining fluid from his softening cock. Gabriel could admit without a shred of shame that he had done this several times, but this orgasm was so much more intense. He could still feel the aftershocks even after he had dried off and slipped on a pair of silky red boxers. Boneless, he curled up on his king size bed and drifted off, thinking of Sammy’s hazel eyes.

X x X

“Dean, what the hell did you talk me into doing?!” Sam ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he glared at his brother.

“I’m sorry man, but you know how Charlie is!” Dean protested as he watched Sam pace back and forth.

“Is this even legal?” Sam huffed. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course it is! Charlie is setting it up in the Naturalist District, it’s normal to see naked people there!”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and resumed his pacing. Suddenly Dean’s phone chimed and Sam shot a panicked look to his older brother. “It’s Charlie, everything’s set up to get this car wash going.”

Before Sam could protest further, Dean grabbed them each a towel to dry off with when they were finished and ushered him out the door. Twenty minutes of brooding silence later, they pulled up to a strip mall where Charlie, Benny and Gabriel were already waiting. Dean noticed that Gabriel grinned when he spotted Sam and blushed while looking away. Interesting. 

Charlie bounced over to give Dean and Sam a hug before hopping back over to where she had buckets, sponges and rags set up. A large sign that she had made proclaimed ‘Nudes Full Service Car Wash.’Grinning wickedly at each of them, she said, “Time to drop trou boys!”

Dean gulped nervously. They were really going to do this. Attempting to attract attention, lovable tomboy Charlie slipped the light green sundress over her head and tossed it to the ground, revealing a pale green bikini. Picking up the sign, she held it over her head and began posing to draw customers.

Benny was already naked and doing stretches as they waited for their first customer. Holy crap he was a hairy dude! Gabriel and Sam merely looked at each other before Gabriel unsnapped his jeans and tugged them down to kick them off. The little shit had gone commando! Feeling weird to be naked in the same space as his brother, Dean tugged his own jeans off and looked anywhere else. This better pay off!

X x X

Sam was finding it hard to breathe properly. He had a ridiculous crush on Gabriel for the past six months since they had been attending the same college. He just never had the courage to tell him. The chance of being turned down was too great and prevented Sam from blurting out the truth. Thank God for Charlie and her crazy schemes, because he was now standing three feet away from Gabriel and they were both stark naked. 

And holy hell was Gabriel hung. Even soft it was thick and long and Sam wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around the length of flesh. He had to clench his hands to resist the urge to reach out and just take him.

That long blondish hair looked so soft, Sam craved to bury his hands in the strands. Gabriel was every bit Sam’s type and every cell in his body called out to the smaller man. Fuck.

Charlie whistled as a black car pulled up, “Look alive guys, our first customer!”

_Let the games begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Customers begin to flock the naked car wash. Can our boys handle the heat?

Before Dean could blink, two cars had pulled up into their makeshift car wash. A black GTO was first and behind it was a grey jeep. Deciding to take charge and hopefully to avoid chaos once word got out that they would wash cars with their dongs hanging out, Dean was careful to look at their eyes  _ only _ as he spoke.

“Gabriel, you and Benny take the jeep, Sam and I will take the GTO.” He practically drooled at the car as the guys split up to grab sponges and buckets. Still avoiding having to see any exposed penis, especially his brother’s, Dean had Sam start at the back of the car while he moved to the front. A leggy woman with dark brown hair stepped out of the car, grinning as she glanced around.

“Wow. I heard there were guys doing a naked car wash, I had to check it out for myself. Who do I have to thank for this little gem?” Dean gestured over to Charlie, who enthusiastically waved, nearly dropping her sign.

Money exchanged, the woman who had introduced herself as Lisa, stood nearby as Dean and Sam began to wash her car. “So, have you been doing this for long?”

Dean’s cheeks turned pink as he noticed that she was staring unabashedly at his ass. “You’re our first customer actually. It was Charlie’s bright idea.”

“First customer huh? Do I win anything for being the guinea pig?” Lisa quirked her eyebrow at him and Dean thought about it for a minute as he ran the sponge over the hood of her car.

“I don’t know. Perhaps.” Dean smiled at her, licking his lips. Coming out as bi when he was sixteen was no easy feat in his tiny hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. He appreciated the female form and this chick had curves in all the right places. “Why don’t you leave me your phone number and I’ll call you sometime?”

“You do that.” Lisa handed over a slip of paper and brashly reached out to brush a finger down his left pec. “Talk to you soon.” She slid into her car and sped off, Dean sliding the paper into the pocket of his jeans before the next car pulled up.

“Yo Benny! You gonna flirt all day or wash that car?!” Dean bellowed, grinning when Benny flushed and looked at his feet. A slender exotic woman stood in front of him, Benny frozen in spot, the sponge in his hands hiding his crotch.

“Come on brotha! I don’ think the folks in Orange County heard you.” Benny rolled his eyes, murmured to his lady friend before giving her a soft peck on the cheek.  _ Whoa, go Benny! _ Pulling away from his new friend, Benny barked at Gabriel, “Are ya gonna help wit’ this car or goof off?”

  
  


X x X

Gabriel scoffed at Benny as he rolled the sucker around in his mouth. “Aw, calm down Cajun, I’m just having a little fun!” Frowning at Benny, Gabe bent over to pick up the hose, making sure that his ass was pointed in Sam’s direction. Smirking, he began to prance around as obnoxiously as possible, spraying everything and everyone with the hose.

“Dammit Gabriel!” He cackled with amusement as Benny pulled the customer to his chest, her brown eyes blown wide at being pressed against his wet and naked body. "Sorry chere."

They drew apart, Benny frowning at the wet marks on his lady friend. Gabriel was often pushing his luck and today was no exception. He aimed the hose perfectly at Benny, hitting the sponge and sending it skittering a few feet away. 

"Sorry Benji!" Gabriel shouted at Benny lunged for the sponge, his face redder than a tomato.

If looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead on the spot his cocky ass was standing in. And he couldn't help but notice when a soft voice murmured, "oh, la la", that Benny blushed a deep scarlet, his blue eyes trained on the ground.

After glares from Dean and Charlie, Benny waved goodbye to his lady friend as she got into her car and left. While they had no customers, Dean and Benny changed the soapy water in the buckets. Not wanting to stay idle, Gabriel started prancing around the lot again, humming as he twirled the hose around. His sucker was nearly gone, he would need to bring more tomorrow for their shift. He needed candy like he needed oxygen.

Turning, he couldn't help but notice that a certain pair of gorgeous hazel eyes were locked on him. Fuck Sam was stunning. He may only be 18 but his long body was nicely muscled from his habit of running every day. Running. Ew.

Gabriel's mouth watered as he eyed that body that he wanted to taste. Fuck...that little v alone had his blood pumping and his dick whining to spring to attention. Not entirely sure Sam would want to see his boner in front of everyone else, he had to resort to picturing Bea Arthur.

Fuck, those thick runners thighs were a sinners wet dream, not to mention every other inch of his chiseled body. Noticing that Sammy was still looking at him, a sponge dangling in his long fingers, Gabriel so badly wanted to run over to him and wildly kiss him. So he did the next best thing.

He held the hose up as if it were a stripper pole and began to sway his hips to an imaginary beat, his eyes locked on Sam.

_ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

_ And they're like, it's better than yours _

_ Damn right, it's better than yours _

_ I can teach you but I'd have to charge _

_ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard _

Throughout the song, he tuned everything else out except for Sam. Everything else did not exist as Gabriel twirled around like a crazy man singing a goofy song. All for a guy he was crazy for.

  
  


X x X

Sam was transfixed. He knew Gabriel was a trickster. He had the reputation around UCLA for pulling pranks, like when he put a swan inside Professor Shurley's car. So he wasn't surprised at all when he sprayed Benny with the hose and acting like a loon.

But when he started dancing...Jesus. Gabriel was short, just how Sam liked his guys since he came out last year. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of the thick thighs and arms and that soft little tummy that begged to be touched.

At 18 Sam was still a virgin. He had known in middle school that he was different and it wasn't until he was in his freshman year of high school that he realized why. He was gay. Not wanting his first time to be some random high school hookup that would be described in detail to his partner's friends, he waited. And the second he met Gabriel, pure want flowed through his veins.

So he watched the little shit, afraid to say anything that could result in rejection and upsetting the group dynamic. But still.

Sam wanted him.

It certainly didn't help that Gabriel flirted with everyone like it was his default setting. Kinda making it hard for the younger Winchester to ascertain if Gabriel actually liked him. All that tanned skin covered with golden hair, Sam was desperate to taste every inch of him. He may be a virgin but he knew what porn was and right now he was desperate for Gabriel.

_ I know you want it _

_ The thing that makes me _

_ What the guys go crazy for _

_ They lose their minds _

_ The way I rhyme _

_ I think it's time _

Sweet fucking jesus, now the shorter man was gyrating his hips while jerking the hose with both hands. Sam had to look away, the scene was too enticing and temptation was eating him alive. He was all kinds of ready to toss Gabe over his shoulder and carry him off somewhere to have his way with him.

There had been a steady stream of customers all day and Gabriel’s body was glistening in the hot sun. A bead of water trailed from his neck to his chest hair and Sam clenched his hands, fighting the desire to chase that bead with his tongue. The crazy shorter man was driving him insane with lust but Sam couldn’t exactly say that it was bothering him.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, giving Sam a perfect view of that soft little tummy before he cried out, “Cassie!”

X x X

Dean stood next to Benny as another satisfied customer drove off. They had been busy all day once word had gotten out and Benny had nearly chase off a woman that was getting a little too handsy for his liking. Her name was Bela something and she looked like she could eat Dean alive, and not in a fun way.

He was idly humming Metallica as he and Benny just finished up with a Rolls Royce Phantom that belonged to a smarmy little British man who introduced himself as Crowley as he eyed them all with a commanding, “Hello boys.”

Just like the car, Crowley was immaculate with a tailor made suit that Dean would bet cost more than a year for the apartment he shared with Sam. Once Benny and Dean were done with the car, Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Crowley rubbed him the wrong way, especially with how he made Dean scrub the rims on his hands and knees while saying, “That’s right boy, get in there all nice and deep like.”

Talk about creepy.

After Crowley took off, likely to cause hell to some other poor soul, Dean took a moment to roll his stiff shoulders and bask in the temporary silence. Because in the next second, Gabriel’s annoying voice was yelling out, “Cassie!”

“Gabriel, I thought we had an unspoken rule, no random hookups-” Dean’s voice trailed off at the horrendous cream colored Lincoln Continental that had pulled into their space on the lot. A man stepped out wearing loose shorts and a Van Halen t-shirt and Dean felt a flush heat his whole body. He had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, bluer than the sky on a summer day, topped with a mop of unruly dark brown hair.

He wheezed out a breath as he eyed the newcomer, “Holy shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with my fic for the Destiel Harlequin challenge. That said, I hope you all enjoy!

"Gabriel?" Dean gulped at the blue eyed hunk that was staring owlishly at them all. What was his problem? Oh yeah, besides Charlie, they were all butt ass naked. In broad daylight. Wet and soapy. Shit, so not the time to get a boner when he can't fucking hide it.

"Hey little brother." Gabriel said happily, wandering over and pulling his befuddled little brother into a hug. Clapping him on the back, he let go of him and turned to everyone else who was curiously looking at the newcomer. "Guys, this is my little brother Cassie. Cassie, these are my pals from UCLA. That's Charlie over there rocking the bikini, and these dudes are Benny, Sam and Dean is over there trying to hide behind the Prius."

"Gabriel, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that god awful nickname?" Gabriel rolled his eyes before playfully elbowing his brother.

"I'm sorry...Castiel." He obnoxiously stretched out the name, earning another glare.

"Yes, well, I'm sure I can forgive you. This time." Castiel chuckled and Dean could feel his body tingle at the sound. How cheesy was that? He didn't care though, he wanted to hear that sound again more than anything. Charlie took that moment to bounce over, sitting her board down at her feet.

"I think we're done for the day. Anyone want to head over to the Roadhouse?" A general sound of agreement went around their little group and Gabriel extended the invitation to Castiel. He hesitated at first, not wanting to intrude which led to Dean insisting it was no bother while also managing not to sound like a love struck teenager. He thought so anyway.

"In that case, I would love to join. Thank you for the invitation." Castiel smiled and Dean was instantly enamored with the little lines that appeared at the corners of his eyes. They all got dressed and picked up their supplies. The group headed toward their respective cars, Gabriel riding with Castiel as soon as he was assured that Gabriel would remain clothed.

The trip to the Roadhouse was brief and they were soon piled into a large booth in the back that was big enough to hold them all. Dean slid next to Castiel at one end of the booth, trying to remember to stay calm. Benny and Charlie were at the other end, Benny on the outside which left Sam and Gabriel in the middle. Dean couldn't help but notice that both Gabriel and Sam were red faced while sharing little glances at each other. Interesting. He would have to remember to ask Sam about that later.

Ellen sauntered over, sans menus, per the usual with this group. "I was wonderin' if you guys were gonna show up today. The usual for you guys?" 

"What's the usual?" Castiel asked with an adorable tilt to his head, his eyes narrowed slightly. Dean chuckled lowly, he couldn't get over how adorably dorky this man was.

"Well, fer this group, it's the Roadhouse special; bacon cheeseburger, lettuce, tomato, with an onion ring. Side of bacon cheesy fries. And one pitcher of rootbeer, one of sprite, one of coke for everyone to share." Ellen grinned at him as he mulled over what she had just said.

"That sounds delicious and perfect." Castiel grinned back and Ellen walked back to toward the kitchen to put their order in.

"You won't regret it Cas, Ellen's burgers are legendary." Dean said as he leaned back in the booth. He felt a wash of warmth as Castiel grinned at him all gummy, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I am sure you are correct Dean."

Gabriel scoffed from the middle of the table. "Why does he get to call you Cas but I can't?" He crossed his arms over his chest and everyone laughed at his little pout.

Castiel just merely shrugged and Gabriel threw his arms up in exasperation.

Their drinks arrived first and as Dean was taking a sip of his rootbeer, he felt a warm breath tickling at his ear. "I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth."

_Holy shit._

"Um, you do huh?" Real smooth Winchester.

Just then, the burgers and fries arrived and everyone dug into the food. Dean nearly choked on a fry at the absolutely pornographic noise that came out of Cas' mouth. After swallowing a bite he said, "You were right Dean. These make me _very_ happy."

_Sweet fucking Jesus, I might be in heaven. Or hell. I dunno._ Dean wanted nothing more than to throw Cas down onto this table and bury himself to the hilt inside that body. Or would Cas want to top? Either way, what bliss. Trying his damnedest to keep his mind out of the gutter, Dean focused on his food. Taking a bite out of his burger, he let out a moan that had Cas' piercing gaze locked onto Dean.

Holy fuck.

"Sorry." Dean said sheepishly as he looked down at his food.

"Don't be." Cas whispered, smirking at Dean. Dean's pants were beginning to feel tight being this close to Cas and breathing in the intoxication aroma of wood, leather and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

After what seemed like an eternity, the food and drinks were gone and Dean and Sam fought over the bill before Gabriel snagged it and glared at anyone that attempted to protest. "My treat, one of you guys can get it next time."

"Same time tomorrow guys?" Charlie asked as they all made their way toward the exit. They all nodded and she winked at them all, "Wear some sunscreen, your butt cheeks were looking a little red." She laughed as they all gaped at her.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell me my ass was red?!" Gabriel let out an indignant squeak as he cupped his cheeks, Sam snorting with laughter beside him.

X x X

The next morning, Gabriel rolled over with a groan, his body aching in places it never had before. But it was worth it, seeing that giant Samoose butt ass naked. God, he was gorgeous. After a quick shower in which he had to service himself, he dressed in a pair of light blue shorts and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He didn't bother with underwear, what would be the point when he would just be removing them? He quickly brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his hair. For a second he contemplated shaving off the slight beard he had been growing. He wound up leaving it though, Sammy seemed to like the beard and honestly, so did Gabriel. 

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived back at the strip mall where they had met yesterday. The rest of the gang was already there, sans clothing except for Charlie who of course was in a gold bikini today. Setting up his bucket he grinned over at Sammy, "Hey there, Moose. I'm feeling a little overdressed."

Sam snorted and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Hair that Gabriel wanted to run through his fingers before he tugged on it to pull him in for a kiss. "Guess you better take it off then and join the rest of us."

Sammy wanted him to take it off, huh? Might as well give him a show! Catching sight of Benny chatting to Dean, wearing that ridiculous hat that's always on his head, Gabriel got a brilliant idea. Smirking at Sam, Gabe toyed with the end of his t-shirt as he began singing.

_Baby take off your coat_

  
_Real slow_

  
_Take off your shoes_

  
_I'll take off your shoes_

  
_Baby, take off your dress_

  
_Yes, yes, yes_

Gabriel's eyes never left Sam's as he did his little bump and grind as he began to strip his clothes off. He could hear the guys around them whistling and hooting but his eyes were only for Sam. He could tell this was affecting Sam, how Sam's eyes traced his every move, _fuck_ , how Sam flat out whimpered as Gabriel removed his shirt.

_You give me reason to live_

_You give me reason to live_

_You give me reason to live_

By the end of Gabriel's little show, he tuned out the world as he walked up to Sammy. It was now or never. He grinned at Sam nervously as they stood naked, ready to wash cars for the day. He nervously licked his lips, stood on his tippy toes and reached for Sam.

"Gabriel! Quit fucking around and get to work! We have cars piled up already!" 

Gabriel groaned in frustration at Dean's cock blocking skills. "Time to get to work I guess." He gave Sam a sheepish wave as he sauntered over to wash a yellow Jeep, mentally kicking himself the whole way.

X x X

Three hours later, they all took a break with some cold drinks that Charlie graciously wandered over to the gas station to buy. "Guys, in two days we've made $800."

They all whooped with excitement and soon were back to work. The day was getting hotter and Dean wanted nothing more than to get home and put his feet up. Hell, maybe even watch some Doctor Sexy. He had thought about Cas on and off all day and wondered what tastes in shows and movies he had. Not for the first time, he contemplated asking the man out. He was bi at least, had to be with the way that he was flirting with Dean last night. 

"Hello Dean."

He didn't have to turn around to know that Cas was behind him. It was ~~probably~~ , most likely a chick flick moment to say that Cas' deep voice made his body tingle and sigh all the way down to his toes, but honestly, that's exactly what it did. He needed to hear more of that sweet voice and now. "Heya Cas."

"I see you've been busy today. More of those gorgeous freckles are coming out." As if to prove his point, Cas trailed a finger from Dean's collarbone and down his arm to his hand. He lightly grasped a finger as he shyly gazed at Dean. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Dean fought the urge to pinch himself. Was he dreaming, or dead? Cas, sweet and gorgeous Cas just asked him out! Yes! He mentally began to look through his wardrobe to find something appropriate to wear. The grey henley with those new jeans? He only wore them twice but he knew his ass looked _amazing_ in them. 

"Maybe tonight is no good? Or you're not interested? Oh god, did I come on too strong. Dean, I am so sorry I-," Dean quickly put a hand over Cas' mouth to stop his frantic rambling.

"No, Cas, I'm sorry. I was so surprised and flattered by your invitation that I was already planning out my outfit." Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas' slightly chapped lips, already feeling the loss. "Yes, Cas. My answer is yes. I would love to go to dinner with you."

Cas grinned and gave Dean a quick kiss, drawing away before it grew. At Dean's pout, he laughed and murmured, "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

Just then there was a loud ruckus from the other side of their impromptu work station and Dean and Cas stood with the rest of the group as Sam stalked away from a stiff looking older man in a white suit with graying hair. Dean gaped with shock as he realized Gabriel was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Bye guys!" He waved cheerily as Sam stomped off, not listening to any of their shouts.

Dean scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell did we miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was making idle chitchat with Sam as they finished a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, Benny nearby working on a red Dodge truck. The novelty of being naked around each other had faded but that still didn't stop Sam from checking out Gabriel's behind as he fiddled with the hose. And oh my what a sweet ass it was, he just wanted to take a nibble on it, plant sweet blooms all over the tanned skin.

An obnoxious cream Jaguar pulled up into their slot and a tall slender man in an all white suit stepped out, eyeing Gabriel with interest. Sam immediately hated him. Sure, no official claim had been laid on Gabriel but you had to be blind to miss the mounting eye-fucking that was happening between the two men. Sam was actually glad he was still a virgin. Most of the kids he went to school with and now college, were over-eager to hop into bed and pop their respective cherries. Sam however, wanted his first time to be special and from the first time he laid eyes on Gabriel, he was all Sam wanted.

Sam got an instant curl of disgust as the man stepped over to them, an air of superiority about him. His chin length light brown hair was streaked with gray and scar lines ran across his face lending and even creepier vibe to the man. As Sam and Gabriel began to work on the car, the man stepped over to Gabriel, avoiding Sam completely. "How much?"

He had a southern drawl to his voice, not quite like Benny's who hailed from Louisiana and it grated on Sam's nerves.

Gabriel smiled politely before returning back to his work on the annoyingly pristine Jag. "The bucket is over by the girl with the sign. A full wash and wax is $25."

The man smiled with a predatory glean. "Nah, you don't understand. How much?"

"How much for _what_?" Gabriel quipped, a layer of annoyance filtering through his normally chipper voice.

The man leaned toward Gabriel as if to tell him a secret, while openly leering at his naked body. "How much for use of that body?"

"Sorry man, I'm not into possession." Attempting to finish the car so the creep could leave, Gabriel started to wash the car with a sponge and growled with annoyance when it was knocked out of his hand. 

"I think I could get you to change your mind. So I'll ask again, how much?"

Sam eyed the creepy dude with growing alarm. He knew Gabriel could handle himself but he didn't like where this was going. 

"My ass is not for sale. I'm here to give car washes, that's all."

"I'm willing to pay. I'll not only buy you, I'll break you. Tear you down and own you, every fiber of your being."

For a second, Sam could swear there was a flash in Gabriel's eyes, a hint of fury that hid how furious he really was.

X x X

"I have no interest in being owned or broken." He did but not by this creep. The object of his affection, the man he wanted to tear him apart and put him together again, the man he wanted to own his ass, make him limp for a week, stood warily by as this prick continued to proposition him. He could tell by the angry tick in Sam's jaw that the man was beyond pissed off and Gabriel found that incredibly...hot.

_My hero._

“It’s amusing that you think you have a choice.” The creeper drawled as he pulled out a card and handed it to Gabriel. He took it reluctantly, holding as little of it as possible.

He scoffed as he read it and tossed it back to the man. “So, what, Asmo-dick? You think that just because you’re the Head of the Council of the Naturalist Equality and Safety Organization, what a fucking mouthful, that you can just do whatever you want? You know prostitution is illegal, right?”

“Believe what you want short stack. But the truth is, you will give me that ass and be my pet or I’ll use my powers to shut this pathetic little car wash down. And you lot won’t see a dime of the profits.”

Sam let out a roar of frustration and he literally charged at the dick in the white suit. Benny however, stepped in front of him, holding a hand out. “Whoa ther’ brotha.”

He calmly looked at Asmodeus, crossing his beefy arms. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the whole ruckus and just wanted to bury himself into Sam’s strong arms and hide away from the world.

“Did I hear you threatening my friend over here?” Benny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nah, things were just getting a little heated. He may have overreacted a little, that’s all.”

“Hmm, I don’ think that’s all, ‘cause I heard the little conversation y’all had. Now I don’ know how a weasley lil prick like you can get his rocks off by threatening others but that’s my friend, pal. Back the fuck off or I’ll have to put in a call to a friend of mine. Actually, he’s family. You might know him, Robert Singer.”

Asmodeus had the good grace to look a little sheepish as he glanced from Benny to Gabriel. 

“Yea, that’s right ya sack o’ shit. My uncle’s the mayor. Keep fuckin' with us and see how long you keep your cozy little job fer.”

Gabriel made to clap Benny on the back and continue on with his work but Asmodeus apparently decided to try and make one last attempt toward Gabriel. Barely one hand wrapped around a bicep and Sam was charging at Asmodeus before giving him a right hook that landed him flat on his ass.

Before anyone could say anything, Sam turned to Gabriel who was gaping at him in shock and perhaps a little lust. Saying not a word to anyone, Sam took two steps toward Gabe and picked him up in a fireman’s carry and stalked off.

Gabriel cheerily waved at the others who looked just as shocked at the turn of events. “Bye guys!”

He wanted to be upset, and he was in a way over how that prick acted towards him but how could he really be upset with this perfect ass right in his face? Watching the cheeks bounce with every step, he fought and lost the urge to bite the flesh, only to let out a mixture of a groan and a laugh when he wasn’t even close to his intended target. Being short sucked ass.

Ha!

Not letting his diminutive stature get him down, Gabriel entertained himself by lightly slapping each butt cheek with his palms as Sam carried him off to wherever the hell they were going. Gabriel hoped it would be someplace private though, he was tired of stowing away his mounting attraction for Sam. And seeing how Sam went and carted his ass off, it was safe to say that Sammykins felt the same way.

X x X

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean spluttered as Sam stalked away, Gabriel swatting happily at his ass.

 _I'm gonna puke_.

Benny stalked over, nearly kicking a bucket. "Slimy piece of shit."

Dean put a hand out to stop him, concern for his friend lighting his features. "What happened, Benny?"

"That fucker over there," he grumbled, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Asmodeus behind him, "tried to buy Gabriel fer his ass. Sammy boy punched his lights out, after I threatened him o' course and then he tossed him over his shoulder and walked off."

"Good for him, dude sounds like a slimeball." Dean grumbled as Asmodeus glared at them all before climbing behind the wheel of his Jag and peeling out of the lot.

"Yeah he is." The group murmured their agreement before going back to work on the line of cars.

An hour later as Dean was finishing a Ford Fusion, he felt a hand slide up his back.

"Hello Dean."

_Think of baseball. Or Sam in his underwear, naked old ladies..oh god, think of anything besides how Cas' hand felt on his skin, how that smooth baritone voice made his knees go weak._

"Heya Cas." Dean sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of Cas in all his windswept glory. Today he was wearing a grey tank top that showed off his tanned arms paired with black basketball shorts. He looked good enough to eat.

Cas grinned, in all his crinkle eyed glory and Dean fought the urge to grab the sable haired man and kiss him senseless.

"I thought I would stop by for a car wash." Dean tried and failed not to smile, the horrendous Lincoln had been scrubbed clean just yesterday but now was covered in a layer of mud.

Cas, the smug bastard didn't even look sheepish as Dean said to him, "it hasn't rained in four days, where'd you get the mud from?"

"Well, I may have turned the garden hose on…"

Dean barked out a laugh as he got to work washing the dried mud and dead leaves from the car. Cas chuckled and ran a hand through his tresses, Dean was momentarily stunned as he watched the slender fingers with a pang of longing.

"Where's Gabriel at?" Cas asked, looking around at the crew that was busy washing cars. 

"Oh yeah, there was a thing earlier...some guy was being a jerk and Sam swept him up, literally and ran off with him."

"I bet that was a sight to see. I'm glad Sam stuck up for him though. Gabriel has had people pick on him a good chunk of his life because of his size."

Dean frowned, momentarily stopping his work. "That's pretty shitty. Sam is a good kid though and I know he likes Gabriel, even if he won't admit it yet."

Cas smiled, the adorable laugh lines at the corner of his eyes crinkling. “I’m sure he will in time.”

They made idle chitchat for a few minutes before Cas cleared his throat. “Are you still wanting to go to dinner tonight?”

Dean’s reply died in his throat as Cas reached up to run a hand through his cluster fuck of a mess bedhead, revealing a tanned tummy that had a smattering of dark hair. “Um...yeah. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Fantastic.” Cas smiled again, all gummy and happy and Dean couldn’t help but smile himself. “Text me your address and I will pick you up. Is 7 ok?”

“Yep.” Dean managed to wheeze out. _Real smooth Winchester!_ He had been afraid that Cas’ first offer for a date was a cruel joke or a dream of some sort. But knowing that it was real, he wanted to spend time with Dean, it sent a thrill of pleasure through his body. He cleared his throat. “7 sounds great.”

They traded phone numbers and after Dean thoroughly washed the Lincoln, Cas reached over and squeezed his bicep. Dean gulped at the contact, willing an erection away; at least until he was alone.

“I’ll see you tonight, Dean.”

"I'm looking forward to it, Cas."

X x X

Gabriel was silent for the first few minutes as Sam huffed and grumbled carrying him down the street. Even though they were in a county where nudity was legal, Gabriel still gave a saucy little salute from his perch to a little old lady in a green sundress that was gaping at them.

"Um, Sammy, do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Away." Was the curt answer he was given and Gabriel sighed and resumed his light slapping on Sam's butt cheeks.

"Must you do that?" Sam grumbled as his arm tightened on the back of Gabriel's thighs.

_Oh fuck me...the heat._

Gabriel bit his cheek to stem the moan that wanted to burst out. He knew he was a flirt but there was something different about Sam. An ache that called to him whenever Sam was near.

"Samalicious, of course I must." Gabriel struggled to keep his voice calm although every cell in his body was humming with anticipation.

Unexpectedly, Sam smacked him on the ass before rubbing the tender spot and Gabriel flat out _whimpered_. No shame whatsoever. Sam turned down an alley and before Gabriel could register what was going on, Sam slowly, agonizingly slowly lowered Gabriel off of his shoulder until his toes hit the pavement.

It wasn’t that Sam just lowered him to the ground, oh no. The smug bastard had to lower him to the ground while holding him as close to his body as possible, so that every plane, edge and curve of delicious skin rubbed against Gabriel in the most delicious way.

Gabriel gaped as he stared into Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes, please to see that Sam was just as wrecked as he was. “Kiddo, what are you doing to me?He whispered as he tucked a piece of Sam’s hair behind his ear.

Sam nuzzled at the contact, closing his eyes. When Gabriel removed his hand, Sam opened his eyes, immediately locking his gaze onto Gabriel’s lips.

“Fuck it.” He growled, grabbing the smaller man by his shoulders and slotting their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sam pinned Gabriel against a brick wall, grounding his erection at Gabriel’s hip, or tried to anyway. But thanks to the height difference, Sam’s hardened cock landed somewhere around Gabriel’s belly button.

Gabriel didn’t care, Sam fucking Winchester was kissing him. Him!

As long as he had Sam, the world could burn away.

X x X

_A few hours later_

Cas parked his Lincoln in front of the apartment building that Dean shared with Sam. He was disheartened to see that it was a dilapidated building, definitely past it’s prime but it had character.

It was a faded yellow brick, so faded that it looked like diluted pee. Smoothing down his unwrinkled shirt, Cas grabbed the caramel apple pie from the passenger side and practically strutted toward the building. Charlie had given him the 4-1-1 on her best friend and assured him one of the sure ways to get to his heart was through pie. Particularly the caramel apple pie with chopped walnuts - Dean’s absolute favorite - from the bakery a few blocks away from UCLA.

He easily made his way to the second floor and knocked on 2A, grinning when Dean practically ripped open the door. 

“Hey Cas.” He said somewhat breathily as he backed up to allow Cas entrance. Cas noted with amusement that Dean was dressed in a batman t-shirt and faded jeans, his feet on display on the hardwood floor. His hair was fluffy from a recent shower and Cas desperately wanted to bury his face into Dean’s neck to inhale the scent that was uniquely his. Sort of a pine and woodsmoke with hints of leather and Cas found it mouth watering.

“I hope you don’t mind but I brought dessert. A little birdie told me this was your favorite.”

“Pie? _Awesome._ ” Cas barked out a laugh at the childlike enthusiasm that Dean possessed. “So, we agreed to dinner but I was wondering if you would maybe want to have dinner here? I could cook.”

He looked so hopeful, his brilliant green eyes shining, how could Cas say no? “I would be amenable to that.”

Dean grinned and waved Cas forward, the precious pie still in the other hand. He gave Cas a tour which was quick, it was mostly an open floor concept, the livingroom bleeding into the dining room/kitchen area. The bathroom was situated between the two bedrooms, which the doors were closed. The furniture was simple, screamed bachelor/college student but it was clear that every piece was well loved.

Dean situated Cas onto the brown suede couch and asked what he would like to drink.

“A soda would be fine.” Dean nodded and stepped into the kitchen, sitting the pie in the fridge and grabbing a coke for each of them. Returning to the couch, Dean handed Cas his coke and sat next to him. 

“Would you like to watch a movie with dinner?”

“Sure.” Dean handed him the remote and they began searching through the choices, finally settling on an old episode of Dr. Sexy. “How much do you want to bet that the diagnosis will be lupus?”

Dean chuckled as he cracked open his soda and took a sip. “I wouldn’t be surprised, it happens all the time on these doctor shows. I don’t know how he spends all day in those cowboy boots.”

They both laughed and watched the episode, occasionally throwing in lines and chatting about random things. As the episode ended, Dean stood up and stretched, “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Can I help?”

Dean nodded and side by side, they made a meal of chicken parmesan. It was very domestic and the most fun Cas had in a long time. He felt very comfortable with Dean and as they settled back down onto the couch, plates loaded, Cas leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Dean murmured, his cheeks turning a lovely pink.

Cas shrugged. “Just because I could.”

Dean chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched two episodes while they ate. “I’m so full, I don’t want to eat for a week.”

Cas grinned at Dean before oh so casually asking, “What about the pie?”

“There’s always room for pie Cas.”

They made quick work of washing the dinner dishes and Dean cut them each a slice of the fantastic pie. As they sat down on the couch once more, Cas suddenly had a wicked idea.

“Have you ever done food play?” He casually asked, a glop of caramel apple on his finger.

Dean gulped as he felt a stirring in his cock. “Oh fuck.”

Cas smirked, “that’s the plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massively late update but I'm nearing on the end of this tale. Have one more chapter to go to close it out and I'm nearly done with it. Hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have!

Dean rolled over gasping for air, his chest and crotch a sticky mess. Cas, the smug bastard, grinned at him, pieces of apple stuck to his face. The food play had been entertaining to say the least, despite the fact that Dean felt sticky all over.

“That was _awesome.”_ Dean mumbled, his body limp and pliant.

  


“That it was.” Cas hummed as he licked his way up Dean’s body until he reached the rasp of Dean’s beard. Holy shit, that felt so fucking good! “I think we need to get cleaned up, Dean.”

“I don’ wanna move.” Dean grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt Cas move off of the couch and after a few moments he felt a warm washcloth running over his body. Cracking open an eye, he grinned at Cas’ soft ministrations as pie and semen was cleaned from his body. Once he was finished, he wiped himself down with a second washcloth before throwing them into the hamper.

“Hey handsome.” Dean said, his voice slurred as they cuddled together on the couch, Dean tucked into Cas’ side.

“Hello Dean.” 

Cas grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch one handed and covered them. Grabbing the remote to the tv, they sat together on the couch sated and happy.

After two episodes of Friends, Dean was a little more awake as he rubbed the back of Cas’ hand with his thumb. Cas hummed happily into Dean’s hair before murmuring, “Are you guys working the car wash tomorrow?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, Charlie sent a group text earlier telling us to meet at 1. I didn’t think we would be this popular but we’ve made quite a bit.”

“Who wouldn’t want to see a bunch of hot naked guys getting all soapy?” Cas cackled and Dean grinned widely, wanting to do all he could to have Cas make that sound again.

“A bunch? What am I, chopped liver?” Dean poked at Cas’ side, pretending to be all huffy and indignant.

Cas’ eyes softened as he pecked Dean on the lips. “Nope, you’re everything.” Dean could feel his heart stuttering to a stop. _What?!_ “Ready to go take a shower?”

Dean nodded and he watched as the gorgeous dark haired man stood up and held his hand out for Dean to take. God, he was stunning. Cas helped Dean to his feet, his legs rubbery from their earlier shenanigans. They walked to the bathroom, all wandering hands and puffy moans.

Thank Christ for a short refractory period.

X x X

  


Dean was humming under his breath as he worked on the powder blue Prius with Benny. It took a few minutes for it to sink into the mind of the owner that yes, they were washing cars naked but no touching was allowed.

“Jesus, that lady had a tough grip.” Benny grumbled when she finally left, earning a growl from the normally easy going Cajun when she dug her gnarled fingers into his ass cheek.

“I bet. I thought we were going to have to call the cops on her.” Dean shook his head waving forward a slightly familiar black GTO while the rest of the crew worked on a lime green Hummer. It looked ugly as fuck but Dean giggled watching Gabriel attempt to reach the hood.

His little midget ass was on his toes and _still_ couldn’t reach.

“Sammy!” Gabriel bawled, the others laughing until they couldn’t breathe as Sam grabbed the sponge from Gabriel’s fingers. 

Dean was distracted by the sight of Sam pecking Gabriel on the lips before Gabriel lightly swatted him on the ass. _Huh, good for them._ It was no real surprise after Sam had carted him off the day before, but dammit, that was his little brother and Dean _did not_ want to know what they were doing.

“Dean, hi! Fancy seeing you here again.” Dean turned away from the sight of his little brother and apparent boyfriend goofing off and focused on the car that had pulled up to his and Benny’s station.

“Yeah, hi. Lisa, right?” Dean snapped his fingers, putting a name to the pretty face in front of him. She had been their first customer and even gave Dean her number, a number he promptly forgot in lieu of the bluest fucking eyes he had ever seen. Not to mention a cock that he could feast on for days. But that was neither here nor there.

“Yep, that’s me.” She giggled as she twirled a strand of her dark hair around a finger. Her other hand fiddled with the spaghetti strap of her pale yellow dress. Ordinarily, Dean would’ve called her already, fucked her senseless and then moved on. But then he met Cas. And that man simply rocked his world, filled the voids that Dean didn’t even know he had. No one else could compare.

“Dirty your car already?” Dean asked, he and Benny began washing the car as Lisa stood close to Dean. He could feel her eyes on his ass as he worked and he began to wish he could tug his shorts on. Benny, bless his Cajun heart, hadn’t said a word but merely rolled his eyes at Lisa’s obvious flirting.

“Yeah, I did. I also wanted to see if you were still out here. You hadn’t called.” Lisa pouted as she stuck out her chest as if it would make Dean show more of an interest.

“Yeah. Well, I’ve been busy. Not much time for socializing.” Dean murmured as he began to scrub at the hood while Benny rubbed down the trunk. He was beginning to get annoyed, he could admit that at first he liked the attention but right now he just wanted to make money for next semester.

“You think you could make time if I told you I wasn’t wearing anything under this dress? I’d be more than happy to show you, where’s your car at? We could sneak away for a quickie.” Lisa purred as she ran a hand over Dean’s ass, making him jump at the contact.

“The only person he’s fucking in his car is me.” Dean and Lisa both turn to find a glowering Cas, his hands curled into fists. “Take a hint, the man is off limits and clearly not interested. Peddle your skank ass elsewhere.”

“Now listen here -,” Lisa sputtered but Dean interrupted.

“He’s right Lisa. Thanks but no thanks. I’m sorry.” Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand, rubbing the knuckles in a soothing motion.

“Seriously?! You’re taking it up the ass for him?!” Lisa screeched, the distaste obvious on her face. Her hand poised to smack Dean across the face, blood red nails looking sharp.

Cas reached out in a flash, his tan fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Touch him and I’ll have your bony ass arrested for assault.”

“Let’s not forget that my uncle Bobby is the mayor. I’ma sure I can call in a favor ‘r two.” Benny supplied helpfully, glaring at the fuming woman who stumbled as Cas let her go.

“Fine. But you’re gonna regret it.” Lisa grouched, rubbing her wrist and glaring at Cas. She climbed behind the wheel of her car, slamming the door before peeling out of the lot, her hand sticking out of the window giving the finger to them all.

“Tha bitch is crazy.” Benny shook his head and wandered over to where the rest of the crew stood watching at the garish green Hummer.

Dean knew he should be pissed at least a little over Cas' possessiveness but honestly, he found it fucking hot. He had somewhat of a connection with Lisa but that was before he met Cas. To compare the two, Lisa was like a warm spring breeze. Cas was a tornado, all fire and passion lurking under his surface.

Dean wanted more.

"Cas, I -," The words died at the unbridled fury in Cas' eyes. Dean gulped as Cas looked him up and down before gripping his hips.

"Where's your car?"

"My - my car?" Dean stuttered, not able to think properly with those slender fingers on his flesh.

"Yes, your car. Where. Is. It." Cas breathed as he nipped along Dean's earlobe.

"Um, two blocks that way, on Sycamore." Dean pointed, his knees weak as Cas oh-so subtly rubbed against the growing length between Dean's legs.

"Let's go." Cas released his grip on Dean's hips and began to walk, not looking to see if Dean was following.

"Use a condom!" Gabriel shouted to the hooting of the others.

  


X x X

  


Sam shook his head as they finished up the green Hummer and Charlie collected the donation. He noticed that the can was overflowing, each day they emptied it out and split amongst the group. Sam had to admit, it was a crazy scheme of Charlie’s but one that is definitely paying off!

Sam gulped as Gabriel grabbed a soapy sponge and began running it across his chest. Blood began to heat under Sam’s skin, he knew exactly what that chest felt like under his fingertips. But even then, he wanted more. Technically he was a blushing virgin but he wanted Gabe... like yesterday! Whether Gabriel was in him or he was in Gabriel, he wanted the man like he needed oxygen.

“Enjoying the show Sammykins?” Sam jumped, cursing yet loving the effect the impish man had on him. He looked over to Gabriel who had long given up attempting to reach the hood of the atrocious Hummer. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows as he continued to rub his chest with the sponge. “See something you like?”

“You know it.” The words flew out before he could stop them, literal word vomit that spewed from his mouth toward the object of his lust. “Er, I mean-”

Gabriel put a finger over Sam’s mouth, silencing his babbling. “You’re cute when you blush.”

Sam could feel the back of his neck burning as those damn golden eyes looked up into his. It was utterly unfair how gorgeous this man was.

“What are your plans for tonight Sammy?” Gabriel murmured, inching closer until their bodies were flush. Heat began to creep up Sam’s face at the contact.

_What am I doing tonight? Didn’t Dean mention something? Think - use words - something!_

“Uh, I’m not doing anything tonight.” Sam managed to spit out as the back of his neck continued to burn in embarrassment. He had never been this nervous around anyone he was interested in. But no one had ever been like Gabe.

“Would you like to have something to do?” Gabriel asked, his honey eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sam took a cautious step forward, grinning as Gabriel’s tongue peeked out to sweep across his lower lip. Seemed like Sam wasn’t the only one that was nervous here! “Are you asking me on a date Gabriel?”

“Maybe. Could be dinner. If we happen to have sex afterwards, so be it.”

Sam could feel his heart thundering in his ears. Gabriel didn’t know he was a virgin. How or when would someone even bring that little tidbit of information up?

_Hi, I’m Sam. I like rabbit food, running for no reason and I’m a virgin._

Fuck, this is a disaster.

Sam decided to test the waters. “If you want to date me, you have to woo me.”

Sam’s breath hitched as Gabriel closed the gap between them and his hands came to rest at Sam’s hips. His knees threatened to cave at the delicious feeling of Gabriel’s thick fingers on his skin, god help him, Sam wanted more.

“Sammykins, sweet giant Sammylicious, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?” Sam wanted to laugh at the sight of Gabriel, looking up at him, golden eyes shining and his lips curled into a pout if Sam dared to refuse him. 

There was only one answer here.

“Hell yes.”

Gabriel let out a very manly ‘whoop’ before he launched himself at Sam wrapping himself around the taller man like an octopus. Squeezing tightly, he let Sam go after a few moments and grinned up at him. 

“Have that sexy ass ready at 7:30, I’ll be picking you up.” Gabriel got onto his toes and pecked a kiss on Sam’s cheek before prancing off. Sam stood rooted to his spot, his fingers brushing the spot with a goofy grin on his face.

He couldn’t wait for tonight.

  
  


X x X

  


Cas growled as they finally reached the sleek Impala, Dean walking beside him in silence. For the first block, he had tried to get Cas to talk but he ignored the man.

He was mad. Not just mad, Cas was pissed. He had shown up to the car wash intending to flirt with his boyfriend and make a date for that night so he could seduce Dean in style. What he finds instead is some skanky bitch with her paws all over him and Cas instantly saw red.

He didn’t want to come across as a possessive asshole but he absolutely was not liking the way she had been in Dean’s personal space. And the look on Dean’s face said it all, he didn’t want the woman that close to him either.

Cas growled as he pushed Dean into the passenger side of the car, grinding his hips against Dean’s, making the man gasp out a moan. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Dean’s hips, god the man felt so good under his hands. He never got tired of it.

“Get that sweet ass in the car Dean.” Cas softly commanded, lightly squeezing Dean’s cock.

Dean shuddered before he scrambled for the door handle and they were falling into the backseat of the car, Cas hurriedly shutting the door behind him. He was laid out on top of Dean in an instant, rubbing incessantly at Dean’s throbbing erection as he licked and sucked at a nipple. Blowing slightly at the raised and pinkened nub, he gave the other nipple the same treatment as Dean writhed underneath him.

“Please, Cas.” Dean whined, his head thrown back as Cas teased and nipped at his flesh. In one swift move, Cas threw Dean’s legs up toward his chest, exposing his pink pucker for Cas’ eyes.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful all splayed out like this.” Cas murmured before he leaned in and began to suck at Dean’s asshole. He ate that perfect ass out like his life depended on it because it did. He had no supplies on him and doubted if Dean had any in this car. He was out to fuck Dean with everything he had.

The sound Dean made when Cas’ tongue breached him was music to his ears. He hummed as he continued to lick and suck, Dean panting and moaning as his channel slowly opened. 

“Fuck, Cas, you feel so good,” Dean moaned as Cas massaged and squeezed at the globes of Dean’s ass. He didn’t care if they were having sex in the backseat of a car in a public place, something about Dean sent fire racing through his veins. 

Spit running down his chin from sloppily eating out that amazing ass, Cas lifted his head and took in the lust blown gaze of his lover. If he didn’t take him this instant he felt like he would explode.

“I don’t have any supplies with me but I want to fuck you so hard that you scream my name.” Cas said huskily as he crawled up Dean’s body, He held two fingers up to Dean’s mouth, his entire body shaking with need. “Suck.”

He could literally feel Dean’s body shiver at the commanding tone but he greedily took Cas’ fingers into his mouth, sucking and bobbing as if he was mouthing at Cas’ cock.

“Don’t be shy with the spit, it’s all I’m using.”

Dean winked as he continued to suck and before long, Cas was pressing the sopping digits against Dean’s furled entrance. “Relax,” Cas hummed as he breached Dean, the other man wincing slightly at the burn.

Attempting to distract his lover, Cas lowered his head and took Dean’s steely length into his mouth as he continued to finger fuck. Jesus he felt amazing, so tight and hot around his thick digit.

Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’ hair tugging on the strands, just on the right side of painful as Cas continued to stretch him out.

“Fuck, sweetheart, stop teasing me.” Dean moaned out, bucking as Cas inhaled his length to the point where his nose was buried in the trimmed hair of Dean’s groin.

Cas popped off of Dean’s dick with a wet slurp, his lips swollen and shiny. “Patience is a virtue Dean.”

As Dean rolled his eyes, ever the cheeky brat, Cas gave a lick to the angry and swollen red tip of Dean’s cock. _Next time, I’m topping._ The moan nearly sounded feral as it ripped it’s way from Cas’ throat as he once again inhaled Dean’s cock. Nothing in the world tasted as good as this.

By the time Cas’ got to three fingers, adding more spit as he went; Dean was completely wrecked, whining and moaning as he thrashed underneath him.

Cas deftly pulled his zipper down with his free hand and took out his aching length. Removing his fingers gently, Cas slicked up his aching erection and lined up with Dean's fluttering entrance.

"Babe, please!" Dean begged, his voice raw. Cas chuckled as he leaned forward and crashed their lips together as he gently rocked his hips forward.

"Ungh." Dean gasped as the blunt tip of Cas' cockhead popped into his tight hole. The friction of a relatively dry cock left Dean on a thin line between pleasure and pain but one that he welcomed. He had always been the type to like a little pain with sex and Cas was always more than happy to oblige.

“Fuck, babe, you gotta move.” Dean nudged Cas’ thigh with his foot. “And why are you still dressed?!”

Cas smirked as he slid in inch by inch until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Dean’s ass. The angle was awkward thanks to the backseat and the fact that Cas still had his t-shirt on and his shorts were currently wrapped around his ankles. All of that was small potatoes when he was buried balls deep in the tight ass of his lover.

Cas began a slow but deep rhythm, both gasping and swallowing the moans of the other. Dean was all hands, sliding long fingers under the hem of Cas’ shirt, pulling the man closer. Cas happily obliged, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder as his thrusts began to pick up speed.

“Jesus Dean, you feel so good around my cock.” Cas panted out, lifting Dean’s left leg and holding it in the crook of his arm. Slightly shifting his angle, he knew he hit Dean’s prostate when the freckled man let out an inhuman squeal.

“Fuck! Right there, Cas!”

Cas jumped slightly when Dean’s finger flirted around the edge of his exposed hole before grabbing a meaty globe of Cas’ ass and spurning him on to thrust faster. Cas lustfully accepted, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s short hair and pulling just on the right side of painful. He let out an inhuman growl as he snapped his hips forward, his body fully flush with Dean’s.

Cas could feel that all too familiar tightening in his belly. Fuck, he hoped Dean was too because he wouldn’t be able to hold off. “Dean, sweetheart, I’m gonna come. I’m close, are you close?”

Hissing slightly when Cas bit down on his earlobe, Dean croaked, “God yes I’m close. Fuck baby, you feel so good. Fuck, that’s the spot, right there!”

Cas once again buried his face into Dean’s shoulder, his hips pistoning against Dean’s ass. Sparks were shooting all the way down to his toes and he gasped loudly as he jumped over the edge. “Ungh. God, yes! Dean!” Cas’ hips stuttered as he shot white streaks of come into Dean’s abused ass.

His gaze was locked on Dean’s freckled face as the man screamed out his release, the come pooling at Dean’s belly button thanks to their locked bodies. After a few moments, Cas gently pulled his softening cock out of Dean’s puffy hole. Curling up next to Dean in the bench seat, he pulled the man into his arms and they let their breathing return to normal.

“Wow.” Dean whispered, his breath tickling the slight chest hair that Cas sported.

“Mmhmm.” Cas breathed, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“You think anyone saw us?” Dean giggled as Cas pecked him on the nose.

“Not sure, the Impala was rocking pretty hard. If they did, they got a pretty good show. How’s your ass, I wasn’t too rough was I?” The thought he may have been too rough, too harsh made Cas feel ill. 

“I might not be able to sit for a few days but nah man, I’m good.” As if to prove his point, Dean pulled Cas forward and locked their lips together, a tingle surging through his body all the way to his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I don't recommend using spit only as lube for anal sex. Stay safe kiddos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter! Apologies for taking so long but I hope you all enjoy. If you see any errors please feel free to let me know.

“What the hell is this?!” Sam squawked at the very weird sight of Gabriel sitting on a lime green moped with yellow flames on the side. The man cleaned up good with tight black jeans stretched over his thick thighs and a burgundy button up, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

And perched on his head-

“Are those suckers on your helmet?” Sam asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yep.” Gabriel beamed. “Glued them on myself. Come on Sammykins, dinner awaits!”

Sam scoffed, Gabriel was totally unpredictable, something that Sam loved but it drove him crazy at the same time. “Is there room for me on that thing?”

Gabriel looked around for a moment before sliding forward slightly. “Sure is, hop on!”

Sam raised an eyebrow but when Gabriel winked and waved him forward, Sam finally got his feet moving. After a little bit of maneuvering, they pulled away from the curb, Gabriel awkwardly perched on Sam’s knee.

Less than ten minutes later they pulled up to a cute little mexican restaurant called Carlito’s. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he thought for sure that they would be pulled over by a cop. Or thanks to their odd mode of transportation, they would tumble into the pavement. When they reached their destination, he could’ve kissed the cement.

Instead, he sheepishly smiled at Gabriel, blushing when the man intertwined their fingers together. They stood in front of an off white building with two tacos wearing sombreros painted on the wall, the smells of refried beans and rice permeating the air.

"Have you been here before?" Gabriel asked, squeezing his fingers gently.

"No, I haven't. I try to eat healthy as much as I can but I do splurge for special occasions." Sam cupped Gabriel's jaw, the barely there stubble rubbing against his skin. He brought their lips together, slow and gentle but with hints of _more_ . "Just to be clear, this is a _very_ special occasion."

“Sure is kiddo.” Gabriel beamed up at him, his golden eyes twinkling and Sam felt like he was on top of the world.

The inside of the restaurant was colorfully decorated, murals painted on the walls of scenic villages that Sam would guess was somewhere in Mexico. It was a mexican restaurant after all. Waitresses in full length multicolored skirts paired with white peasant blouses wandered between tables and the counter to pick up orders.

Lights were turned down low and candles sat at every table, lending a romantic air to the establishment. Low enough to enable conversation between customers, traditional music played on speakers spread throughout the room.

They were greeted by a heavyset hostess with a thick accent and shown to a corner booth. Sam slid in first, surprised but delighted when Gabriel slid next to him instead of sitting across. Perusing the laminated menus, Sam was happy that the descriptions were in English, the last thing he wanted to put in his mouth was calf brains or something similarly disgusting. Gabriel settled on the chicken Empanadas, salivating when he spotted dulce de leche in the desserts section. Sam, not wanting to develop diabetes before he was thirty, settled on locro, a nice thick stew.

Gabriel took a drink of his hot chocolate, known as a submarino because of the chocolate bar sticking out of the mug. Sam shook his head when Gabe nibbled on the bar of chocolate instead of mixing it around in the milk. 

“Aren’t you supposed to mix that around in the milk?” Sam asked, his dimples popping as he grinned at Gabe.

“Nope.” Gabriel flashed him a cheeky grin before nibbling at the chocolate bar once again. “This is the only way to drink chocolate milk.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Sam said in a playful tone as he sipped at his sangria, virgin of course.

“Maybe just a little. Mostly, I’m just adorable.” Sam chuckled as Gabriel lightly bumped his elbow. Setting down his drink, he reached for the bowl of complimentary chips and the variety of salsas. He picked a colorful one, full of green and red and nearly choked at the burn of the first bite.

_Holy god, what was in this?!_

Gabriel grabbed the chip as Sam spluttered in pain, nearly downing his drink to quench the fire. Gasping, Sam looked indignantly at Gabriel who licked the salsa off of the chip like it was ice cream before popping the chip into his mouth.

“What? I like spicy things.”

“I bet you do.” They kept up their playful banter throughout the meal, Gabriel embarrassing Sam at least twice with his lustful moaning, but he had to admit that the food was good.

As they finished their plates, Gabriel ordered the dulce de leche for dessert and then apparently getting into the spirit of the establishment, stuttered out: “Qu...quiero pedir los...cajeta.”

Their waitress crossed herself rapidly several times while mumbling in spanish and backed away before rushing into the kitchen.

“What did I say?” Gabriel said, honestly looking confused.

“Let me guess, you don’t speak Spanish?” Sam quipped, an eyebrow raised.

“Not a single syllable. I thought I was asking for pudding, that’s what google said!” Gabriel sputtered out, holding out his phone.

Sam merely shook his head and muttered, “Don’t believe everything you read on the internet Gabe.”

“I guess not.” Gabriel griped back, paling as the indignant waitress came back, led by a blond and lithe man.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, what seems to be the problem here that Paula is upset?” 

Sam and Gabriel looked confused at each other and at the newcomer. Gabriel repeated the phrase and his brow wrinkled in confusion as the waitress, Paula, huffed and ran off after giving Gabriel the stink eye.

“Uh, I suppose you don’t know what you were asking for?” The man asked, his posh British accent polite but cold. His name tag read Balthazar and Sam felt the strong urge to kick his pompous ass back across the pond.

“Let me educate you.” Balthazar continued, crossing his arms over his uniform of black trousers and a smart white shirt. “For starters, this is an Argentinian restaurant, not a mexican one. The cajeta you were trying to ask for, in a mexican restaurant, it’s a type of dulce de leche dessert. However, in an Argentinian restaurant, such as this one,” Balthazar uncrossed his arms and leaned into the table to speak close, “asking for cajeta is asking for vagina. If that is what you are looking for, it’s not on the menu but there is a lady at the bar that is quite popular with the gentlemen. I’m sure she would be happy to assist. Now stop harassing my staff.”

Sam giggled and Gabriel looked shell-shocked before he burst into hysterical laughter. This is a date for the record books.

After squabbling over the bill and Gabe winning, the two men were all but thrown out of the restaurant. Checking his watch, Gabriel said, “It’s still early kiddo, whatcha wanna do now?”

“Feel like coming back to my place and watching a movie?” Sam asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was having a great time on their date, he wasn’t ready for the evening to end.

Gabriel stepped up close, taking a deep breath of Sam’s cologne and pulled him down for a kiss. An eternity later he pulled away and whispered, “I’d love to.”

An even longer eternity later, Sam white-knuckled on the seat of Gabe’s atrocious lime green moped, Gabriel perched on his lap as they drove through the streets of Los Angeles. 

Several times, Sam’s fingers dug into the meat of Gabriel’s hips as the shorter man weaved around traffic, Sam bellowing directions into his ear. Soon enough, Sam was ready to kiss the pavement again as the reached the rundown building where Dean and Sam called home.

Hand in hand, they entered the building and climbed the steps to the second floor. With each step, Sam’s nerves grew until he felt like he was going to burst out of his skin. Would things get physical between them tonight? Was Sam ready for that? Shit, how would Gabriel react when Sam told him he’s a virgin, untouched in every way? Would he laugh, would he run?

“Hey, kiddo. Are you ok?” Sam broke out of his trance, realizing that they were standing in front of the apartment door, Sam’s hand clenching Gabriel’s.

“Um, yeah. Let’s go inside.” Sam mumbled, unlocking the door and ushering Gabe in. 

“Nice place.” Gabriel said, looking at the photos on the wall as Sam tossed down his keys. Sam noted that Gabe was looking at one photo in particular, the one where Dean sat on their father’s shoulder and Sam was cradled in their mother’s arms. The only photo to somehow make it through the fire, the only photo Sam had to remember his parents and what they looked like.

“What happened to them?” Gabriel asked softly, looking from the photo and into Sam’s saddened face.

“A fire. I was six months old. It started in my nursery and Dean was told by dad to get me out and wait for him to get mom and come out. The house blew up before they could make it out. We went to live with Bobby - he was a friend of the family - before we came out to LA for school.” Sam let out a breath and wiped away the dampness at his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Sammy.” Gabriel leaned in, lending his warmth and strength as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Thanks, it never gets easier, you know? Dean never wants to talk about it, or them and I was too young to remember anything.”

Gabriel tightened his grip and said, “I’m always here for you if you want to talk kiddo. I hope you know that.”

“I do and thanks.” Sam leaned down and pecked Gabriel on the lips. “So, do you want to watch a movie?”

“You bet.” Sam wandered into the kitchen grabbing popcorn and sodas while Gabriel dug through the stacks of DVD’s.

“Goonies?! Oh we are so watching this!” Gabriel giggled like a little kid as Sam returned from the kitchen and they set up the movie and settled down with their snacks.

“My favorite. I would make Dean do the Truffle Shuffle before we would watch it.” Sam said around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Now that I gotta see.” Gabriel chuckled, snuggling in next to Sam.

“Gabe?” Sam turned his head, looking into those bright eyes that he loved so much. “Will you do the Truffle Shuffle for me?”

Gabriel emphatically shook his head so Sam had to break out what Dean would call bitch face number fourteen and it worked like a charm. Gabriel huffed and got to his feet, pulling up his shirt and doing his best imitation of the Truffle Shuffle. Sam watched from his seat, his eyes glued to that delicious exposed skin and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would taste like. 

What all of Gabe would taste like. Did he have the guts to find out?

Sam applauded and Gabriel once again sat next to Sam on the couch, close enough so their thighs were touching. After spending so many days naked for the car wash, Sam was hating the feeling of clothes. He wanted Gabriel’s naked skin pressed against his.

They settled in to watch the movie, occasionally spouting lines; laughing over how Data’s inventions always backfired and how Mouth never shut up. Somewhere around the time where Chunk discovered Sloth in the basement, Sam replenished their drinks and when he sat back down next to Gabe, Gabe snuggled against him, absently rubbing a patch of bare skin with his thumb.

Sam could feel his pulse quicken as Gabriel snuggled in farther, his thumb wandering to where he was now stroking Sam’s thigh. _Did I fall asleep? Is this really happening?_

Gabriel lifted his head and met Sam’s eyes, the movie all but forgotten. “Sam? Can I kiss you?”

Sam nodded, unable to speak. Gabriel’s warm hand left Sam’s thigh and came up to cup the curve of his jaw instead. Gabriel moved slowly as if he was afraid of scaring Sam, his golden eyes blown with lust.

“Kiss me already, dammit.” Sam growled and pulled Gabriel to him. They met with a clang of teeth and lips, painfully until Sam shifted his head. Jesus, Gabriel’s lips were soft. Sam could feel the blood begin to plump up his cock as Gabriel’s tongue probed at Sam’s lips demanding entrance. Gabriel scrabbled to find purchase and found himself straddling Sam’s lap, their chest bumping as they furiously made out.

Gabriel whined low in his throat as Sam sneaked a hand up the front of his shirt to fondle and pull at a nipple, his other hand digging bruises into his back.

Sam could feel Gabriel’s hard cock rubbing against his own stiff erection and he paused. He had watched porn before and got himself off many times since he had hit puberty but this was new territory for him. Gabriel deserved to know the truth before they went any further.

Slowly removing his hands from under Gabriel’s shirt, Sam broke away from their kiss and turned to deposit Gabriel onto the couch.

“Sam? You okay? Shit, I’m sorry. I pushed too fast didn’t I? We can slow down, no ru-” Sam stopped the babbling flow of words from Gabriel’s mouth and waited a moment before he spoke.

“Yeah, Gabe I’m fine. I uh - I need to talk to you though before we continue.” Sam shook out a shaky breath before he continued. Fuck, this was harder than he thought. “Um, see the thing is, I’ve never been with anyone before. At all.”

Sam held his breath, waiting for Gabriel to laugh in his face like jackasses in high school did because Sam had never ‘gotten any’. When Gabriel just looked at him, no words spoken but his eyes full of emotion, Sam continued.

“Must seem strange, huh? Eighteen year old, still a virgin. Hell, you were the first person I ever kissed. I just didn’t want it to be with a random person, you know? I wanted my first time to be with someone I cared about, something more special than a quick roll in the hay. I want this, I do. I’m not experienced but I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.” Sam scooted closer than ever and clasped his hand with Gabe’s. “I think I was waiting for you.”

Gabriel blew out a breath. “Can I speak now?” Sam nodded, his heart in his throat, still waiting for this man to laugh in his face and walk away. “Sammy, you continue to amaze me. Hell, I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you that day on campus. You were so freaking cute like an overgrown puppy. I just never said anything because I’m used to people leaving me, I was waiting for you to do the same when you realized that I’m not good enough for you.”

“Gabe. There’s no one, absolutely no one that is better for me than you are. I want this, I want you, if you want me too. But please know, I can’t do a one night stand. Besides the whole virginity thing, I’ve been in love with you from day one. It would hurt too much if I only got to have you one time just for you to walk away.”

Sam blushed as he realized he uttered out his deepest secret. That not only did he lust after this man before him but that he loved him. Loved him with everything he had in him.

He was utterly and completely lost on the man.

  
  


X x X

  
  


Gabriel was at a loss for words. Sammy, his gorgeous Sammy was a virgin? That was a sobering thought. The way Sam had picked him up and manhandled him wouldn’t have led to ideas of his virginity, quite the opposite in fact. The way Sam had always behaved around him gave the impression of experience, not innocence.

Wow.

Gabe took a moment to swish the information around in his head and as Sam anxiously looked at him, Gabriel decided that he didn’t care about the information. Well, he did, but he didn’t. Frankly, he was in awe that he was Sam’s first, in everything sexual. That knowledge knocked him on his ass. He didn’t think he had been someone’s first, ever. The thought was mind boggling but humbling at the same time.

  
  


With shaky fingers, Gabriel tucked a strand of Sammy’s hair behind his ear. He loved touching his hair, nearly brushing his shoulders, it was always soft and smelled of apples. He gave Sam an encouraging smile before he spoke.

“Oh my Samshine. I don’t ever plan to walk away from you. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. You’ve owned my ass since day one. I love you too, I have since I first saw you. But still, we don’t have to do anything tonight, we’ll go at your speed, ok? I don’t want to rush you.”

He could feel his dick twitch in protest and he struggled to ignore it. Everyone saw him as a jokester and he was the majority of the time but in this moment, he was absolutely serious. He would not push Sam past what he was ready for. That was an absolute dick move and no matter how badly he wanted Sam, he wouldn’t give in unless Sam was ready. The man was too important.

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Thanks. I mean it. And um, I’m ready now. I’m done with the teasing and jerking myself off in the shower. I want you Gabe, I want all of you.”

Gabriel nearly choked. “Fuck Sammy, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Sam nodded swiftly, his eyes never leaving Gabe’s. “Are you absolutely sure about this? I won’t get mad if you want to wait, I swear.”

Sam let out a frustrated groan and raked his hand over his face. “Yes, Gabriel, I’m sure. I’m hard as a fucking rock like I’ve been since I first laid eyes on your short ass. I haven’t wanted anyone like I’ve ever wanted you.”

As if to further drive home his point, Sam whipped off his shirt and straddled Gabe’s lap, grinding for emphasis. “I’m sitting here half naked on your lap, so for the last time, yes I’m ready.”

Gabe gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing as he searched Sam’s face for any sign of uncertainty. Not seeing any, he finally gave into the urges that have been burning through his veins. Grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair, he tugged him forward into a bruising kiss, his free hand grappling at the globe of Sam’s ass.

Fucking finally.

  
  


X x X

  
  


Sam was ready to weep with relief when Gabriel’s lips met his in an erotic dance. He thought it was sweet how Gabriel checked in on him and made sure he was ready for this. God was he ever ready for it. 

“Please.” Sam could hear the whine in his voice and he couldn’t care to be bothered by it. “Please Gabe. I’ve been waiting for you for so long, please?”

“Fuck, kiddo. If you’re sure, then yes.” Gabriel lunged forward and crushed Sam to him, hands and lips anywhere he could reach.

Sam hadn’t let up on his grinding against the hardening length in Gabe’s pants; if he was being completely honest, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ stop. Gabriel turned and deposited Sam onto the couch and promptly slid on top of him. Sam let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement, his length hardening and uncomfortable in his jeans.

Sam’s fingers carded through Gabriel’s baby soft hair, their moans mingling together as he pulled the man impossibly closer. Despite their height difference, they slotted together perfectly and Sam was anxious to get to the next step.

The Hallelujah chorus was singing through his veins as Gabriel’s oh - so - talented tongue probed for entrance and then tangled with his own. Wanting to feel Gabriel’s skin, Sam slid his hands under the button up that he wore and began tugging. After a few tugs, Gabriel got the hint and sat up and deftly ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

“I liked that shirt.” Sam whined as Gabriel rolled his hips while yanking his arms out of the sleeves.

“Fuck the shirt Sammy,” Gabriel growled, raking his nails lightly across Sam’s nipples. “And I want you to fuck me.”

Sam gulped as Gabriel began to mouth at his chest, the feeling of Gabriel sprawled across him was like the world’s finest heroin injected straight into his veins. Thanks to Sam’s freakishly long limbs, he was able to reach down and cup a handful of Gabriel’s pert ass and rocking the man forward, rubbing their erections together.

“Easy tiger.” Gabriel chuckled, laving his tongue over the pink nub of Sam’s nipple. “We have plenty of time."

Sam moaned, bucking his hips as Gabriel licked and bit his way from one nipple to the other. His intense golden eyes locked with Sam’s and he felt a shiver all the way down to his toes.

“Is this ok, Sammalicious?” Gabriel asked, his hand hovering over the painful bulge in his jeans.

“Jesus, fuck yes. Touch me Gabe.” Sam panted, crying out when Gabriel’s hand rubbed and caressed at his clothed erection. After a few moments, he slapped Gabriel’s hands away so he could unzip and shove the fabric aside.

“Cheeky brat.” Gabriel murmured as he nosed along the bulge in Sam’s black briefs, Sam’s fingers scratching along Gabriel’s scalp as he writhed on the couch. “Where’s your bedroom Sammy?”

“I, huh, what?” Sam mumbled out, whining when Gabriel pulled away.

“Your bedroom. Where. Is. It? I know Deano is out for the night plowing my little bro, don’t even get me started on that. This is your first time, we’re not fucking on your couch.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam slid his length out from under Gabriel and pulled the smaller man to his feet. Shoving his jeans down and stepping out of them, Sam picked him up in a fireman’s carry. Sam stalked over to his bedroom and shoved the door open, Gabriel squawking at being manhandled. Shutting the door, he dumped Gabriel on the bed barely big enough for two men and pounced.

“Too many clothes.” Sam hummed as he unsnapped the buttons on Gabriel’s jeans. Gabriel got with the program and lifted his ass so Sam could pull the offending article of clothing from his body, leaving him in red silky boxers. “Mm, nice choice short stack.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the nickname as he swiftly removed Sam of his flannel boxers. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Sam scoffed, “It’s the middle of July - ahh!” Sam shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle the shout as Gabriel swallowed him down. He could feel the crown of his cock bump the back of Gabriel’s throat and he fought the urge to come on the spot.

_Fucking hell that feels good!_

Gabriel bobbed and sucked, using a free hand to alternate between rubbing Sam’s balls and stroking the root of his shaft. His other hand was pressing into Sam’s hip holding the man still so he wouldn’t buck and choke on dick.

It wasn’t long before Sam could feel the all too familiar tightening in his belly. He didn’t want his first time to end this quickly. Frantically tapping at Gabe’s disheveled head he barked out, “Gabe! Babe, you gotta stop before I come.”

The second the words flew out of his mouth, Gabe popped off of Sam’s dick and squeezed the base, not hard enough to cause injury but to stave off his impending orgasm.

“No coming yet Sammy. Not until that dick is buried deep in my ass.”

“Holy fuck Gabe, stop teasing me!” Sam hissed out, his nerve endings on fire.

“Oh I’m not teasing Samalicious. Do you have supplies?” Sam didn’t miss the mischievous gleam in Gabe’s honey eyes and felt a shiver run through his core.

Sam nodded his head toward his nightstand drawer and only after Gabriel was rummaging through the contents did he remember what was in there.

“Oh Sammy, we so gotta pop this in next time.” Gabriel said, holding up the deluxe edition of Casa Erotica 4.

Sam felt his face flame in embarrassment as Gabriel continued to dig through the drawer, making little comments as he went. “A sparkly blue vibrator? Nice! Extra large condoms, definitely need those. Sammy boy’s hung like a freaking moose. What else we got? A large mostly full bottle of lube, perfect. We’ll probably go through half of it tonight.”

He continued, mumbling to himself and Sam lost it, rolling over to grab Gabriel by the hips and pull him away from the blasted drawer. “All we need is the lube you crazy man. Although, yeah, we can pop in the DVD next time. It’d be fun to try some of the positions out.”

"What about condoms?" Gabe asked, setting the lube on the green comforter.

"I know I'm clean, what about you?" Sam asked, holding his breath at the answer. He knew the importance of safe sex but he'd be lying if he said he wanted to use a condom. He wanted to be bare when he slid inside Gabe's body.

Gabriel fiddled with the foil package. "I was tested three months ago. Haven't been with anyone in six months. But I'll leave the decision up to you."

The fact that this gorgeous man hadn't been with someone in that long blew Sam's mind. But then he did the math. Dean had transferred to UCLA last year and the whole group including Sam had been hanging out...for half the year.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh as the realization dawned in Sam's hazel eyes. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you too kiddo."

Sam smiled as he cupped Gabriel's jaw and sweetly joined their lips. "I want to feel you, all of you."

He felt like he was on autopilot as he stretched his tall body over Gabriel's on the bed. He fit perfectly between Gabriel's bent knees, both of them pulling moans from each other as they rutted together.

That belly. That fucking soft little belly Gabriel sported that Sam wanted to taste...well, he wasted no time at all doing that. He nibbled his way down Gabriel's chest, barely flicking and tasting his nipples, fully intent on that soft little midsection. It called to him like a siren.

He nipped and sucked his way from one side of that damn belly to the other and he marveled at how soft Gabriel's skin was.

Oh. While Gabriel's package had been soft during the car washes, it was still huge. Now, it was massively enormous as it pointed up toward his navel, weeping and red with need. 

Sam had played with toys but he was still inexperienced. Staring at Gabriel's hardened cock though, he couldn't help but wonder what that huge dick would feel like pistoning inside of his hole.

He knew he wanted it. To be split open on the giant organ, moaning and writhing like a whore. God how he wanted it. First things first.

"Can I taste you?" The angry red organ bobbed in front of his face as if it had a mind of its own.

"Sweet fucking jesus, yes Sammy. I need your mouth." Gabriel whimpered, his hands fisting into the sheets.

Sam grinned and took an experimental lick, enjoying the soft yet firm muscle. Taking a deep breath of the heady musk, Sam teased his tongue along the crown of Gabriel's cock. He watched, fascinated as a bead of precome gathered at the tip and he gave it a lick. Sweet, just like Gabriel.

"You taste so fucking good." Sam praised as he slurped at the turgid organ, pleased as punch at the wrecked moans that were tumbling from Gabe's lips.

"Sammy, please, I'm not gonna last long. I need you to fuck me!" Gabriel whined, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders.

Sam released his cock with a wet pop and climbed up the short length of Gabriel's body, pressing their lips together and letting Gabriel taste himself on Sam's tongue.

Clicking open the bottle of lube, Sam coated his fingers and swirled a finger around Gabriel’s puckered entrance before he slowly pushed the digit in. Holy shit! He had some experimenting before but it was all so new and different doing it to someone else. Gabriel threw his head back and moaned as Sam wriggled his finger around the tight space.

Sam was seeking, searching out that little lump of nerve endings that he knew was buried deep inside. He wanted to see Gabriel lose himself in pleasure, he needed to see and hear it.

Before long, Sam had three fingers buried inside of Gabriel’s pert ass, twisting and thrusting in tandem with Gabriel’s whines. Fuck, he looked beautiful, his golden eyes hooded with desire, his body debauched. And yet, Sam still needed to bury himself deep within Gabriel, to claim him from the inside out.

Withdrawing his fingers and earning a whine from Gabriel at the loss, Sam ran a hand up Gabriel’s chest. “Are you ready?”

“I was born ready for you Sammy. Get your dick in here.”

Huffing a laugh, Sam got on his knees and slicked up his cock. He was so hard it hurt and only one thing would soothe the ache deep within him. Shifting closer to Gabriel, Sam lined his cock up and with one sure thrust, buried himself to the hilt.

Gabriel instantly wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, Sam marveling at how tight but also how _right_ this was. Now more than ever he was so glad he had waited. As much as he wanted to pound away at Gabe’s hole and never stop, he forced his hips to stay still and give his lover time to adjust.

Gabriel’s golden eyes were locked onto Sam’s, his hands gripping Sam’s hips as he bleated out, “Fuck Sammy, you’re huge.”

After a few moments, Gabriel tapped Sam’s thigh with his foot. “I’m ready Sammy, I want you split me wide.”

Sam mentally rolled his eyes. Even in the throes of passion, Gabriel was still a raging pervert. And all his. Slowly rolling his hips, Sam closed his eyes against the pulse of Gabriel’s flesh around his cock. God, it was intoxicating.

“God yes, Sammy! Fuck me!” Gabriel gasped, thrusting his hips up to meet each one of Sam’s. Sam leaned forward, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck as his hips began to pick up speed. His back burned from the scratches that Gabriel was leaving on his back but he didn’t care.

Sam claimed Gabriel’s lips, sweeping his tongue inside, drinking from the sweet nectar that was Gabriel. Their moans intermingled as Sam semi awkwardly shifted, pulling Gabriel up so he sat in Sam’s lap.

“Jesus, Sammy. I’m so full.” Gabriel gasped as Sam thrusted up into his heat while Gabriel ground down on his cock. Sam nibbled at the base of Gabriel’s throat, worrying the skin between his teeth and then soothing away the pain with his tongue. He would have a spectacular bruise.

Sam’s hips began to falter as he was racing toward completion and he wormed a hand between them to embrace Gabriel’s neglected cock. Thumbing across the slit, Gabriel howled as he came, spurts of white painting their stomachs.

Sam growled at the sight and tackled Gabriel back onto the bed, throwing his legs up over his shoulders and pounded at Gabriel’s hole. He felt his balls tighten and his gut clench and he came with a scream, his release flooding Gabriel’s puffy and abused channel. Sam collapsed on top of him while trying to not crush him as both men came off of their highs, spent and boneless.

“Holy shit.” Gabriel wheezed as Sam carefully slid out and spooned him on the bed. “Are you sure you were a virgin?”

Sam coughed out a laugh as he began to smear the come on Gabriel’s stomach with his finger drawing random patterns. “We got Casa Erotica 4 to thank for teaching me those moves.”

“We should send the cast a fruit basket. Right now, nap time, you wore my ass out.”

Sam chuckled and grabbed a shirt off of the floor to clean them both up. Throwing the shirt in the basket, he cuddled next to his sleepy mate and kissed him on the forehead. “We should totally do that.”

  
  


X x X

  
  


The next night Charlie asked everyone to meet at the Roadhouse and they could barely all fit in the booth. Benny had Andrea sitting in his lap, the pair were heading off to go catch a movie as soon as they were done here. Dean and Cas sat in the middle of the booth, Dean whispering something in his ear and Cas was blushing. Knowing Dean, it was something dirty.

Sam and Gabriel occupied one of the ends of the booth and couldn't keep their hands off each other. _Good, it's about time._

Charlie loved seeing all of her favorite people happy, they all deserved it.

After Ellen dropped off their orders, burgers and fries all around, Charlie got down to business.

"Alright guys. As I had expected, the car wash was a _raging_ success! We raised $5,000 thanks to some generous customers. Dean, by the way, Crowley wanted me to give you his phone number. We'll split the money equally, it should be more than enough for books and other costs for upcoming semester."

The gang murmured their agreement and tucked into their meals. Charlie looked around at all her guys, friends and family in her opinion and felt a sense of home. As they finished up, Charlie cleared her throat. Should we talk about what we want to do for the next semester fundraiser?"

Dean groaned, "please let it be something where we can stay dressed."

"Winchester, what are you complaining about? I'm the only one not getting laid around here." Charlie scoffed as they divided up the money. "Whatever we do next time, need a lovely little lady for me."

"Deal." Dean said, squeezing her in a hug.

Check paid, they slid out of the booth and headed for the parking lot.

If Charlie saw a penis again it would be too soon.

**The end.**

Come talk to me on Twitter! <https://twitter.com/TrickstersCandy>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the Destiel lovers that this is all Sabriel. I just had too much fun with Sam finally losing his v card to Gabriel. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
